1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying skis and poles, and more particularly to a carrying device which also provides security for the skis and poles when a skier leaves them unattended in a ski resort area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At a ski resort area a skier usually parks his car or departs from a bus a considerable distance from the skiing area. Typically, the skier carries his skis and poles over his shoulder and his ski boots in a boot tree which he carries in his hand. This method of carrying skis is dangerous to the skier because ice and snow make the grounds of the ski resort area treacherous to walk on while so encumbered and more so because the skier has raised his center of gravity by placing his skis on his shoulder. Some skiers bind their skis together at each end, loop one pole strap about each end while linking the basket of each pole to the pole strap of the other pole, and carry their skis and poles in the same manner as they carry a boot tree. This method of carrying skis is much safer than carrying skis on the skier's shoulder because his center of gravity is lowered rather than raised thereby making him less likely to slip and fall on the ice covered grounds of the ski resort area.
Another problem a skier encounters at a ski resort area is that whenever he decides to take a break from skiing and removes his skis he must guard against theft by locking up his skis in ski lockers provided by the resort management near the ski lodge. There are never enough ski lockers available to accommodate all skiers at any given ski resort area. The scarcity of ski lockers is a source of inconvenience to the skier. Some skiers are presently using a wire cable and a combination lock to secure their skis, but this cable is inadequate for carrying skis.
Presently there are no devices for carrying skis and poles that allow the skier to secure his skis while he is on the ski slope. There are also no devices for carrying skis which subject the skis and poles to a minimum of stress.
In any sport or recreational activity it is essential to have the equipment in good working order. With this in mind it seems that the stress placed on the pole strap and pole itself when the poles are used to carry the skis by the second method described above will damage the pole strap and the pole. Also the skis are not rigidly held in place and have a tendency to become unbalanced causing the skier to slip and fall or the skis to slide out of the loops either hitting another skier or the ground.